NDSThe Ending
by JigendaisukesHat
Summary: The last three chapters of the NDS story as the Gang all settle down and the inevitable wedding comes 'round.
1. Ying and Yang, Pt 2

"NDS—Book 15: Wings of the Raven—Chapter 112:Ying and Yang,Part 2" 

OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOK

**This is a bit late. I wrote it, and then the computer no longer worked so I could not upload, and now the AOL doesn't work, so I had to switch back to the computer that I started writing NDS on. It seems odd that this is what happened. That I'm back at the same computer while writing the end when it's been a year and etc.**

**Anyway, let's just finish this fight**

**OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOK**

Jet gave a piercing stare to Gear. "I won't play games with you any longer. You laugh because you fail to see just how serious this all is."

Gear tilted his head to the side. "Pheh. We'll see."

It was quiet for a moment. Jet took the initiative and dashed forward before breaking into a jump. From the air he sent his right Raven Phoenix Wing into a vertical slash directed to Gear. "Raven's Beak!" The wing produced a surge of air in a dart-like shape that hit the ground throwing Gear into the hull of the SAND once again.

Standing on his legs again, the dazed Gear is swung upon by Jet with the wing, slashing up Gear's shirt and body with the sharp feathers. Anticipating another attack, but not having the power to move yet, Gear staggered back instead.

Jet quickly flung out his left hand to grab Gear by the head, his fingers wrapped around partially. It was enough to have some sort of hold on it. Without wasting time Jet flung Gear away from the ship a good distance. "Raven's Twister!" Jet declared. He had swirled his wing about in circles and now unleashed a vertical tornado of air that ripped up the grass it traveled upon. The still airborne body of Gear is caught by the attack and sent even further from where he started.

Gear finally landed in a heavy flop. Gripping the grass blades as he stood, Gear gave a glare Jet's way. He was in a state of disbelief. He thought to himself, trying to figure out how Jet could already know how to wield his new power and even hold new attacks to boot. "Jet Enduro..."

Jet walked calmly after Gear. His wing stretched out at the side.

"I'm not letting you win!" Gear declared. "You should know that now."

Jet continued his walk.

Nervously, Gear stretched out his arms. "Neutral Cannon, Burst!"

Jet launched his body over the beam attack easily. In air, Jet's right Raven Phoenix wing expanded in size as a left wing produced itself as well around his extended arm. Covering his body the shape continued until it was the outline of a bird.

"Separated for too long," he spoke. "Raven's Wings!" A simple action of a flap from the two wings sent Gear flying up into the air twenty feet and continuing in a distance of thirty.

The height at which Gear fell, and the velocity, caused the copy to break his left shoulder when it touched the ground on landing. The injured Gear agonized over his new predicament. From the corner of his eye he watched Jet without the shape of a bird, but still retaining his right wing, walking after him again in a calm and slow manner.

It angered Gear, but he still had hope. "It's...almost time," he remarked, "Just...five more minutes."

Staggering to his feet, Gear put hope in the fact that he would be full-strength again in five minutes. All he had to do was buy that much time for himself. It was possible.

Gear watched the approaching enemy. "Raven's Wing, it was only the right wing of this power. It was only a piece of something better," he observed.

The carpenter with a wing looked at Gear with a neutral gaze. "Let fate now cast it's die for you." Dashing forward, Jet swings his wing, only for Gear to jump back in time.

"Tiger's Gale Fist!"

The attack sent at a downward angle pummels Jet to the ground quickly, without wasting any time. Gear grinned in satisfaction, but saw the winged-man stand up unharmed with a cool head on his shoulders.

Gear bit his lip. "Bomb Melee, Burst!"

"Raven's Shield!"

The attack on the ground was in time to block for Jet the multiple balls of neutral energy. A wave of energy came from Gear as an attack, but Jet placed his wing in the way and blocked it easily. Jet kicked off from his spot in a launch forward at Gear.

"Rage Swipe!" The left hand of Jet knocked Gear backwards. It was unexpected of Jet at this point to not use the wing, but he did anyway.

A growl escaped Gear. With only two minutes left he had to buy more time. The copy sent a melee of punches forward that Jet backed away from or blocked.

Jet quickly swung his wing at Gear who moved away in time to not be hit full-on, but was still grazed on his left arm, but that arm was useless to him at the moment anyway. It had even made his attacks weaker.

Jet flung his body forward though as Gear recovered, and a patented head attack hit right into Gear's chest. "Raven's Wing!" With a swing the injured Gear was flung further, landing on the ground once more.

Jet charged after Gear, who had stood up already. "Neutral Cannon, Burst!"

The attack hit the ground, creating a wall to block Jet, so the carpenter with a wing jumped back from the attack until it was safe again. Through the grayish white of the dispersing energy, he heard the guttural laugh of Gear.

"Twilight Moon restores me my strength!" he informed Jet. It was now that Jet could view Gear, who began to glow a dark purple, no doubt being the Twilight Moon beginning its task. Gears' delighted eyes stared right into Jet's own. "For all your words and actions, the people of the planet end up helping me."

"They help me as well!" Jet fought, as the purple glow left Gear. His left shoulder mended and any other wounds gone to him now. Raising his wing to his side, Jet rotated it quickly. "Raven's Cyclone!" With a horizontal swing, the wing produced swirling winds that formed a horizontal tornado shape. It moved like a serpent dragon with speed, as it hit Gear who blocked it with his arms.

"Pathe—huh?" Gear's eyes focused on something in front of him that suddenly appeared, stopping his words.

Jet grinned at him as he landed inside the Cyclone, his back to where he was, and his eyes set on Gear. "Let's meet another time." Jet remarked, bringing his wing upward and to his right side. The wing became a bright light blue that blinded Gear.

When Gear could see again, he watched as the zanbato Raven's Wing was gripped firmly by Jet's right hand. With no hesitation, no more remarks, Jet swung the blade and cleaved Gear in two. The Raven's Cyclone that Gear had been blocking scattered the body parts into it as they showered the area in red.

The wind died as Jet rested his right arm at his side, letting the zanbato Raven's Wing return to it's katana shape.

There was a moment as Jet watched the setting sun ahead of him in the distance. His weight fell to his front as he fell to the ground unconscious.

**OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOK**

**I was sort of late on getting this done. I finally finished though.**

**Just so you know, so there are no misunderstandings, in the end when Jet cut Gear in two, he did have his arm back, and the Raven's Wing was a sword again. I won't explain how or why, because there is no reason. Just go with it. I made it so it doesn't really make that much sense and can be explained. I also did not do it just for some sort of happy ending where he has his arm back. I just did it.**

**Besides, what good would a one-handed carpenter have been anyway? It'd be hard to do, if possible.**


	2. Shockwaves Fading

"NDS—Book 15: Wings of the Raven—Chapter 113: Fading Shockwaves" 

OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOK

**Actually, I don't need an explanation for the return of his arm. Anyway, here is the last chapter, with an epilogue following it next. Sorry for the delay, but I have been busy with many things.**

**OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOK**

The quiet and cool night befell the land as the frustration of the day departed into the night's air. Though there were scars, Filgaia already seem to have forgotten the trouble from which it was just delivered.

The candlelit living area of the Enduro-Maxwell home was hushed as it warded off darkness. Filling seats about the room were the entire group aside from Adven who was resting in the nearby guestroom. Virginia stood up where everyone may see her, and Jet lingered nearby. The two had just come in from outside where much debating was heard by the ears of those inside.

The brunette woman took in a breath with a sigh. "Jet and I have come to a decision: The wedding will be postponed for one week." She glanced at her groom. "Until then, you are all welcomed to stay here."

The room was silent with a nod of understanding. Emilia was first to move, lifting her body from the couch.

"I guess I will get to fixing SAND," she spoke, and disappeared out the front door.

Gallows and Pike began a game of cards at the kitchen table.

Sakura stood upright from the leaning position she was in against the couch's back. "I'll go tell Adven about it then," she said. Moving to the door nearby she opened it slowly, moving in, and then closing the door slow and quietly so not to disturb Adven. She firmly pressed it shut for no reason.

"A week?" asked Adven.

She looked to him. "Yeah." She had not expected him to be awake, and least of all to be eavesdropping on them all. She grinned at how he acted. It was not funny or anything, but she had to grin anyway, and she did not know why.

Slowly, she made her way closer to Adven, admiring his face from five feet away with her back against the wall. She did not dare come closer.

"Sakura," Adven muttered, "When…did it happen?"

The young woman blinked and looked at the ceiling. Hugging her body lightly. "It…was about three weeks ago."

Adven turned his head. "I…got drunk that night." He already seemed to realize now what he had forgotten somehow. Adven normally would never have been so stupid, but he was that night. Still, now he had to wonder if it was the same condition with her, which would mean that she did not love him at all, and it was all a mistake. He did not want to think that.

"Adven, I love you." Adven glanced at her. She never had such guts to just come right out and say things that she felt. It startled him to say the least. "I wanted it. This. I don't want you feeling guilty."

"It's not that…it's…Sakura…"

"This isn't how I wanted this all to happen either," she remarked. Sakura caught his eyes and smiled to him. "But I'm happy about what happened. You can say that you got into this by accident, but…" she laughed, "I wasn't drunk, Adven. I wanted what we did more than anything. I want to be with you, but I was too afraid of it before." The mother-to-be ran her hand along her stomach with a smile. Her eyes fought back tears of joy. "This child inside me…they've given me the strength to love you to my fullest and tell you that I do."

Adven remained silent.

He gave her a smile after a moment. "What do you think it is?"

"A girl. I'm sure of it."

"How can you say that without even taking time to think?"

"Adven…sometimes a woman has intuition."

"I see."

"No, you don't," she laughed.

A few silent moments passed over the two of them as they soaked in the other's presence. Sakura made the move from the wall and sat beside him. Her eyes never leaving his face. Her hand moved to his face, gingerly moving his bangs so she could look at his eyes better aside from the bruises that were there.

"In eight months, I'll be a mother, Adven Bok." She gave him a warm smile as she lingered in her thoughts. "You will be the father, right?"

Adven blinked. "Why do you even ask that? You know my answer."

"I'm a fragile woman, Adven. You have to assure me every step of the way."

"Sakura, can I ask a kiss from you?"

"You don't have to ask, silly."

OKOKOKOKOKOKOKKOKOK

The cool night air left dew upon the metal of the hull that made up the SAND. The hole that ran through and into from the back was a devastating blow that hit the engine and mechanics of the machine dead-on. It would take a lot of work to fix, and as Emilia stood there she saw only that work in the future. It would take away a lot of her time.

"You will repair it?" wondered Catherine.

Emilia remained looking over the damage. "I will repair it no matter how many times I need to," she answered. "I brought the first craft back as the SAND, and I will mend the wounds it has now and make it stronger. No doubt."

"Why?"

"You could say it's because this is my legacy at this point. But it's really just that I have a duty and obligation to fix it. This ship belongs to the Maxwell Gang, and without it, we would have no place to store any of our memories, no matter how depressing or happy they be." The younger woman stared admiringly at the hull by moonlight. "SAND will be here for my child, and then their own. With each of my descending family it will be shared by one from every line of the Maxwell Gang."

Catherine smiled. "Clive would have it no other way."

Emilia laughed. "He'd appreciate it, no doubt."

OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOK

Gallows placed a card down with a determination of fire. His boastful laughter taking to the air. "You are so dead."

Pike grinned. "No way." He placed his own card down.

The two flipped them and stared at the cards in disbelief. "Impossible," they both muttered.

The table was full of cards that made up one long chain of War that they just could not get out of. They had drawn the same card a total five times now. Each of them almost out of cards now aside from the collective ten that they had altogether leftover.

Pike and Gallows glanced at one another, wearily drawing their next card. Placing them down Pike's eyes went to the ace of spades that Gallows laid down, and Gallows looked at the ace of hearts that Pike placed down.

The two looked back to one another. "Impossible," they both muttered. For a few moments they continued staring before breaking into laughter.

The game might not end ever with a winner.

OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOK

The SAND had to wait to be repaired. It would not be easy to fix in some place so remote as this, so Emilia gave up on doing anything right now. Her body hurt still from her fight with Gear, so she thought not to overdo anything. Instead she found herself atop the roof of the Enduro-Maxwell home looking out at the plains, SAND, and the ocean in the distance.

"We meet on roofs a lot," noted Jet as he joined the woman.

"We met back in my third life. That life seemed so far away now."

Jet remained silent. "You're going to leave your third life as well?" He grinned. "I was waiting for the time you would."

"Damn you, Jet," she chided. "You're too good for me to have as an ally. What is your power? You always have this nature that just baffles me and as much as you hate other people, you just collect them without trying." She laughed. "And yet you seem totally useless while seeming useful at the same time."

"I am what I am," Jet simply answered. "Who I am." He pauses. "Good night, Emilia. Don't think so hard."

Jet left the woman to herself on the roof as Emilia returned her gaze to the moon in the sky of a pale white. She was not aware of how much time went by, but the night sky became clearer by the time she was aware of herself again. Drifting her gaze about the ground away from the roof she spotted the form of Gallows who sat on a boulder.

He had lost and was simply was moping. He had not thought that Pike would pull the win at the last moment.

Emilia dropped to the ground in a cloud of dust, as she made her way for the man she loves. Slowing her walk as she got closer.

Gallows chuckled. "I was sort of wondering when you'd notice me."

"It was Neon and Gear and all of that which made me see some of the mistakes I made," she spoke in monotone. "They also made me afraid of something, but I thought I overcame it already, and I didn't at all. It made me afraid, and it was the worse sort of fear to have."

"What was it?"

"I was afraid to lose a chance at a fourth life. To make the life from now on the best one of the three others I had. The one I can't remember, the one I don't want to, and the one where I started to pick up the pieces. I worried about what I will become when my third life ends." She took his hand and each began to thaw the cold out of them. "I am happy with who I will be."

"Who are you going to become?"

"My fourth life, I don't want to keep to myself. I want to share it with you."

"Emilia? You…"

"Will you be the husband who stands by me when that fourth life begins?"

Gallows remained dumbstruck. He nodded enthusiastically. "I will. As soon as you are ready."

"I'll let you know."

OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOK

The home was quiet, with most going to bed or being on their own. That left Virginia to clean up the mess the living area became with all the wounded and subsequent lounging. Especially the mess of all the cards Gallows threw about the room. She had gotten all fifty-two cards and put them back in their box.

It was as Virginia was packing and folding some of the things she brought out for the wedding that Jet entered through the screen door with a trademark sound that only a screen door can make.

It was quiet as Virginia finished what she was doing, and Jet stood at the entrance to the home.

"I really am sorry. About the wedding." Jet spoke. "It was all my fault that it just did not work out today."

Virginia looked to Jet at a glance, and then laughed as she closed the box she had packed her materials into. "I forgive you, Jet. Just as I have said to you times before now all day." She faced him. "You are alive, and I am alive. A date can be reset, but a life can't." The strong leader of the group lost her face and looked to the floor downcast in eye. "I…doubted you for one instance and was afraid I would lose you. I was sure you could live, but a small part of me worried you wouldn't, and it's that part of me that hurts me the most."

It was silent for the two.

Jet smiled to her. "Just a week," he said. "We will all be recovered by then."

Virginia returned the arch of lips. "Which reminds me, shouldn't you be resting?"

"I'll do it now." The two met halfway to hold one another in an embrace. Virginia placed her face in his warm chest as Jet held his head straight. "Thank you, Virginia."

"What for?"

"I don't know, but I'm sure that it was important what you did."

"Foolish man, go to bed. Being awake is getting to you."

"Fine."


End file.
